Surprise!
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Artemis comes home in hopes to relax and finds out some surprising news when Jade unexpectedly drops in. Set sometime in Season 2 between "Bloodlines" and "Depths". Now a threeshot and includes slight spoilers to "Summit" at the end!
1. Chapter 1

_Artemis comes home in hopes to relax and finds out some surprising news when Jade unexpectedly drops in. Set sometime in Season 2 between Bloodlines and Depths._

_This idea may be a little farfetched, but oh well. I had to get something written. Now I really need to get back to working on my research paper… Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or Netflix._

* * *

Artemis walked in and dropped her book bag by the door. She sighed and went straight to the kitchen, anxious to get something to satisfy her growling stomach after a long day spent in classes. Seeing the fridge practically bare, she slammed the door and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She forgot to pick up some groceries on her way home today.

Wally, who was trying to focus on a paper while getting sidetracked with watching Netflix, looked up. Seeing Artemis a little stressed, he instantly paused his show and was by her side.

"Are you alright Artemis?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a long day and I didn't go by the store."

Wally offered to run by and pick up a few pizzas. "It'll be faster than delivery." He told her.

She gave in and soon Wally was out the door after having to run back in to grab his wallet. Artemis sat down on the couch and grabbed up the computer, ready for some much needed relaxing. She opened a new page and began to check her e-mail.

While her senses are a little bit dull from not everyday use, she could still get the feeling that something was not right. She sat the computer down and carefully walked around the house, thinking that she heard a light creak. She went into the spare bedroom and flicked on the light, slightly jumping back to see a figure standing near the window.

"Jade," She hissed, recognizing her sister as the intruder. Jade wore her normal Cheshire outfit without the mask on. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her sister?"

Letting the question of how she found her drop, she replies instead, "A visit would normally include a call beforehand or a knock at the front door."

Jade shrugged and walked across the room. "Takes too much time."

"Why are you here Jade?" Artemis asked again, annoyed.

"I need you to do a favor for me." Artemis narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the older sister. Jade sighed. "No, it's not anything bad on _your_ terms. I have something to take care of and need someone I can trust to protect her."

Artemis slightly cocked her head as her eyes stayed trained on her sister. "Her?"

Jade reached the pack behind her and held it carefully in front of her. With another careful glance, Artemis looked down in interest as the flap opened. She gasped in surprise as a sleeping baby was revealed. The words fumbled together as she tried to form a complete question.

"When did… Why are… Who is…?"

Jade replied quickly, "I need you to keep Lian safe. Roy was insistent that I brought her to you instead of bringing her on another mission."

"You brought a baby on a dangerous mission?!" Artemis bellowed. She cringed and forced herself to quiet down as she saw the baby girl start to wake up.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh please Artemis. Like I had an on call sitter to take her in. She enjoyed it actually." Artemis seethed at her sister for being so careless. "Okay, if you would rather have me bring her to her grandfather…"

Artemis' eyes widened. "I'll take her."

Jade smirked. "I thought so, but if anything should happen to her while I'm gone, I'll have your boyfriend chained, blindfolded, and shipped to the African plains to fend for himself with meat tied to his back." Artemis stayed silent as she tightened her lips. "Glad we have an understanding."

She handed the carrier to Artemis before dropping a duffle bag by her feet. Jade brushed back a tiny lock of hair from her daughter's face before standing up straight.

"I should be back within a couple of days latest. Take care of her."

Jade disappeared back out the window, leaving Artemis to gaze over the baby in her arms. Lian blinked slowly as she awoke and took in her surroundings. Her eyes locked with the blonde's and she gave a tiny smile. Artemis couldn't help to happily return it as she let Lian's little hand grab onto her finger.

"Hi there Lian," Artemis cooed, "I'm your Aunt Artemis. You get to stay with me for a while until your mommy get's back."

Artemis internally beamed with how naturally the words rang in her ears. She had almost no experience with kids other than seeing a few things on television and her brief time spent five years ago when the adults disappeared and they had to step up and care for the little ones. Artemis still tried to get over the idea of having a niece in the first place. Jade was always full of surprises.

Artemis rocked back and forth slightly where she stood. She studied over the baby's features, seeing the resemblance of her eyes and her smile to Jade's. Artemis' eyes widened as she finally made the connection to the red hair and what Jade had said earlier. Roy was the father. Letting out a light laugh, Artemis smiled wider as Lian continued to beam at her. Artemis was lost in her own little world that she took no notice to the front door opening.

"See Artemis? I made it back much faster than any regular delivery could achieve. Even when it took all of my control not to eat all of this while I carried it back—where did the baby come from?"

* * *

_Apologies if anyone is too OOC. I forever wanted to write something like this and was inspired by a few works done on Deviantart by Gimpyslair and MonteCreations from a while ago. _

_Please leave me a review! And I promise to get more stuff out. When that will be, I have no clue. The semester is nearing the end and I really need to finish up on my work for classes, not matter how tempting writing is. I have been doing a ton of pieces on the side that I hope to get out fairly soon. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it has been a while since I first came out with this, but I still keep getting alerts and reviews. That and I was inspired after the latest episode, Complications. _

"_I was just mad you weren't there to babysit your niece." ;) _

_So on to Surprise part 2. Get ready for some laughs. And I do not own these characters at all no matter how many times I borrow them…_

* * *

Cries broke the silence of the early morning. Artemis turned her face into the pillow and groaned. "How in the world did Jade have the patience to care for a baby?" She grumpily mumbled.

The blonde sluggishly rolled out of bed and with heavy steps, began her trek to the spare bedroom quickly transformed for the special delivery dropped off unexpectedly the night before. Artemis froze and widened her eyes as the cries suddenly stopped. Her sister would kill her if anything happened to her daughter. She quickly made a beeline to the baby's room, her heart racing. Artemis stopped in the doorway to see Wally holding her niece, slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms. He looked up and smiled as Artemis neared.

"Seems like all Lian wanted was some company." He whispered. The baby indeed had droopy eyelids as she held tightly on Wally's finger with her tiny hand. If Artemis wasn't so tired, she would have awed at the sight. She leaned against the wall behind Wally, stifling a yawn.

"Go back to bed." He told her, not taking his eyes off the baby in his arms. "You were up late the other night studying for your big exam. I got her."

Artemis sighed before leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver."

He grinned as he softly added, "Among other things,"

Artemis rolled her tired eyes and lightly nudged him before walking out. She turned back to watch Wally gently place Lian back down in the crib. Artemis never imagined him this good with kids since he was an only child and had a few cousins that she knew of. She shook her head of the oncoming thoughts before they could intrude farther. Her lack of sleep was beginning to lead to imagining more kids which she did not even want to think about. Artemis passed out as soon as she hit the soft pillow.

* * *

The sun's rays leaked through the curtains, giving Artemis an unwanted wake-up call. She blinked a few times, taking in the calmness of the morning. her phone beeped on the nightstand. Artemis picked it up and examined the message from Zatanna, confirming the time and asking if it was alright to bring a friend when they got together later. Artemis texted back that it was fine before leaning back into the pillow.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking of things to do later when unrecognizable gibberish was heard from the other room. Artemis' eyes widened in realization as she shot up. "Great," she mumbled, hurrying out of bed. She peeked into the other room to see Lian sitting up and babbling happily away. Artemis groaned and leaned her head on the door frame.

"What is it?" Wally asked quizzily as he approached her from the kitchen, bowl of cereal in hand.

"I forgot about Zatanna coming over."

Wally stared at her as he took another bite, not sure why she was concerned. "I'm sure you can come up with something to do. There are many places around—"

Artemis shook her head. "How are we supposed to explain the baby practically left at our doorstep… so to speak?"

Wally drank the milk and zipped over to put the bowl in the sink before he answered. "The truth. That you're taking care of your niece. Which by the way, when is Jade coming back?"

"Probably a couple of days, but that's not the point." Artemis replied, nearly flailing her arms.

"Look, it's not like we suddenly inherited a baby for good." Artemis looked at Wally incredulously for even mentioning the idea. Lian by now had noticed the couple and happily giggled, reaching her arms out.

"Tell you what," Wally began as he headed over to pick the baby up, "Let me run to the store and get a few things before Zatanna gets here. When is that?"

"10,"

"Good," Wally grinned as he handed the baby over. "And I think someone is ready for a diaper change." He sped off into the bedroom and seconds later emerged dressed in his casual clothes. "Have fun. I won't be long." Wally grabbed the keys and was gone.

Artemis sighed and went for the bag Jade left, pulling out a diaper. She paused, taking whiff and reaching for the baby wipes. "I'm so not cut out for this," She said aloud as she held Lian out at arms length and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After a morning of messes involving breakfast and emptied out shelves and cabinets (of which Artemis could not fathom what the baby could have been looking for while pulling everything out she could reach all over the apartment), Artemis just let Lian pound on a couple pots with a wooden spoon to her heart's desire, giving her aunt a migraine. At least Lian was happy and staying out of things at the moment. Artemis finished stacking back up the books on the shelf when the pounding and laughter ceased. She sighed in relief for her ears and head until she peeked around the corner to see the baby not with her kitchen drumset.

"Lian," She called out, searching around. "Where are you?"

The front door opened and Wally came in with a few bags in his hands. "Sorry, the lines were long. How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she replied, still looking. "Just trying to find Lian."

He almost dropped his bags. "You lost her?!"

Artemis was about to respond when she saw Lian a mere second before the baby tossed something towards her. Artemis dodged just in time, but it hit Wally smack in the forehead. Lian giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

"Found her," Artemis said with a small smile.

The speedster looked down at the small object now at his feet. "At least it was only a wooden spoon." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, stepping over the scattered mess to place the grocery bags on the counter. "She is definitely your sister's child."

Artemis continued to straighten things up as Wally started unpacking. Lian crawled over and tugged at his pants leg with a smile. Wally couldn't help returning it as he dug in deep to one of the bags, pulling out a small striped stuffed cat. He leaned over and picked Lian up, giving her the cat.

"Uncle Wally got you a little gift. This better make up for the spoon you threw at me." He added. She looked at him and gave a wide playful smile. Lian threw the cat at his face and giggled, Wally shaking his head and smiling anyway as he bent over to pick the cat back up. Lian this time snuggled the little stuffed animal.

Artemis watched the two for a while. "I am very surprised by you Baywatch."

He looked up at her. "What? Kids like me."

Artemis picked up the spoon from near the door and held it up. "Yeah, I can tell." She put the utensil on the counter. He shrugged it off and looked down at the baby in his arms who could barely keep her eyes open.

"Looks like you wore her out." Wally remarked.

"More like the other way around." Artemis added, leaning against the counter.

Wally went to lay her down right before there was a knock at the front door. "Just in time," Artemis mumbled as she went to answer it. She was greeted by a wide smile and a hug.

"It's good to see you again Artemis," Zatanna replied.

"You too Zee," Artemis answered. The blonde paused once she noticed her friend standing behind with a big grin. "I should have figured that you invited Dick to come along."

"Of course, why would I miss the opportunity to visit old friends?" The former boy wonder grinned wider as he followed Zatanna in. The two friends paused as they looked around the messy apartment.

"Rearranging the kitchen?" Dick asked with an eyebrow raised. Artemis glanced behind her and nodded.

"Um…yeah. Sure. Just had a bit of a mishap."

"I see. Need help cleaning up?" Zatanna offered.

"Yes, please. Would you?" Artemis hated how that quickly came out as desperate begging, but she was too worn out to care much. Zatanna smiled and said a chant to put everything back in its place. Artemis barely narrowed her eyes at her friend as she slightly smiled. "If only I could cheat like that."

Zatanna smiled brightly. "It helped, didn't it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So we have some serious catching up to do." The young magician began as she took a seat on the couch along with Dick. "Anything exciting happen recently?"

Artemis took her time to sit in the arm chair beside them. "Well," she began, yet was interrupted by Wally walking back into the room.

"Hey Artemis, looks like she's not ready to go to sleep yet. All she wants to do is play." Zatanna's and Dick's eyes went wide as Wally entered the front room with a baby in his arms. "Oh, hey Zatanna, Dick,"

Zatanna fought herself to speak. "Artemis— I know that we haven't seen each other in a while, but I didn't think it was that long."

Artemis' eyes went wide at their obvious assumption. She put her hands in front of her to stop them. "No, no. It's not what you think. I can explain."

"I hope so," Dick added in, "Because the baby kind of has your eyes and reddish hair."

Wally laughed as he replied, "Believe me, I first wondered the same thing last night."

Artemis glared at Wally before quickly turning back to their friends, giving up. "She's my niece okay. Lian. Jade dropped her off last night and asked that I watched her. I was surprised too to find out about her."

Zatanna eagerly took Lian from Wally once she got over the shock. "She is so cute!"

"So," Dick paused as he peered over Zatanna's shoulder to examine the baby again. "Roy then?"

Artemis and Wally nodded. Dick couldn't help smiling at Lian giggling as Zatanna played with her, taking her little striped cat and continuously tapping her on the nose with it. "Hmm… Good for him." Dick looked like he was about to say something else, but closed his mouth.

The rest of the day passed by quite nicely. Zatanna happily offered to keep Lian entertained, the baby amazed by the magician's little tricks, while the two women chatted about their lives. Wally offered to fix up a few snacks and even refrained from eating too much of them in politeness, much to Dick's teasing. The guys hung out, catching up on some competitive gaming at one point as well.

When it was soon time for their friends to leave, Artemis made the two promise not to tell anyone about Lian yet, until Roy wanted to. Artemis had a feeling that Ollie wasn't aware that he was considered a grandpa yet.

* * *

The next day went by smoother than the first. Wally and Artemis had a better handle on taking care of Lian. The blonde was so relieved that her boyfriend was there the whole time to help and was happy to.

By nightfall, the two were utterly exhausted on the couch, practically falling asleep to a kid friendly movie. Artemis had Lian cuddled up in her lap with her new favorite stuffed kitty cat from "Uncle Wally". (Artemis seriously recommended that he dare not say that in front of Jade) Wally himself was leaning against the back of the couch, his mouth opened and eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. That is how they were found a bit later that night.

Artemis barely opened her eyes to check the time when she saw a figure standing directly in front of her. She almost jumped up before recognizing it was Jade with her hands on her hips and a sly smirk on her face.

"Will you ever consider using the front door?" Artemis mumbled. Her sister responded by smiling wider.

"I see she wore you out." Jade glanced over to the now softly snoring Wally on the other side of the couch.

Artemis shifted to sit up, Lian snuggling closer with a fistful of blonde hair in her grasp. Artemis stared down at her niece with a loving smile. "I enjoyed taking care of her." She quietly replied, "She had fun torturing Wally." The ginger moved and slowly began to awake at the sound of his name.

"That's my girl," Jade said proudly.

The mother leaned over to pick up her daughter, Artemis fighting to pull her hair out of her strong grip. Lian blinked slowly with tired eyes as she was passed over. Once she caught sight of her mother, she peacefully smiled and snuggled close to her, still holding her little cat close to her chest. Jade looked curiously at the stuffed animal, but didn't say anything.

Jade shifted Lian closer to hold her with one arm as she picked up her bag. "Glad you had fun because I'm sure I'll need you to babysit your niece sometime again in the near future." Jade winked and took off. "Later sis,"

Artemis tiredly groaned, but smiled. It was tough couple of days, yet the retired archer couldn't wait for the chance to take care of her niece again. Scratch that. She could wait at least a few days to rest up. Artemis leaned back comfortably on the couch and let much needed sleep overtake her.

* * *

_I don't care. I think Lian's old enough to be crawling since she can say a couple of words already. _

_I have been an aunt since I was six (an increase of nieces and nephews since then) so I've had tons of experience with little ones that they've even stayed the night in my room on occasion. Not a lot of sleep those nights, but it is ultimately worth it to see them just plain cute. :D _

_I really like how this turned out. I had loads of fun with this story in general when I really need to update my other story Multiplicity for those of you who are reading that. I'm just on a bit of a block for the next chapter, but hope to have it up Saturday latest. This will probably be only a two shot unless I get more to add. For now, count this as it for this particular story. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Guess what everybody! Third part is up. Now this most likely will be as far as I go. I didn't expect it to get farther than the first chapter in the first place. Please oh please leave me a review. This is my most popular story for only having two chapters and about twenty reviews. Thank you everyone! Now enjoy! :D_

_I have no claim to Young Justice. If I did, this would have happened a long time ago…_

* * *

"I thought you had to write a paper," Artemis replied, smirking at her boyfriend who was playing with her niece.

Wally shrugged. "A small break doesn't hurt. It won't take long to finish." He built a tower using Jenga blocks only to have Lian gleefully knock it over. "Besides," He added, starting a new tower, "I didn't think you'd have Lian again after barely a week since her first stay."

"Jade trusts us enough to take care of her, I guess." Artemis merely replied while drying their dinner's dishes after washing them. Jade came by a few hours previous, promising to be back by the morning, latest. Artemis wasn't going to question her sister's activities for now.

Hanging up the dish towel, Artemis walked over and picked up her niece. "I'm going to get her ready for bed while you work on your paper."

Wally grinned as he stood up. "Whatever, babe. Don't lay her down yet though."

"Hurry up then," She remarked. He lightly squeezed Lian's hand and promised to build more with her soon. Artemis smiled as she carried the baby to the bathroom.

Artemis soon finished bathing Lian and carried her back out when she heard voices in the front room.

"Just thought that we'd drop by for a quick visit."

"And he thinks you have his Back to the Future collection." A younger voice added.

"Hey, you said that you've never seen the movies and thought that you would like them even though their calculations are a bit off." The older shot back.

Artemis walked in to see Barry and Bart in uniform, the younger snacking on an apple that he took from the fridge. The blonde gave a greeting gesture which Barry smiled in response before briefly pausing and turning back to his nephew.

"Wally, do your parents know about this?"

"Know about..." Wally noticed his uncle's gaze at the baby in Artemis' arms and immediately understood. "Oh, no. We're babysitting."

"And who would let you watch their kid?"

Wally took offense. "Hey, I can be responsible enough. She likes me."

Bart studied Lian before his eyes went wide in recognition. "Oh," He clamped his mouth shut and avoided looking at anyone in the eye.

"What is it Bart?" Barry asked.

The future speedster took another bite of his apple as he shrugged it off as nothing. "I just remembered I need to do something when we get back."

"Kid, I know the Allen family look very well." Barry replied, not convinced as he folded his arms.

Bart turned to the couple for support when Barry's cell goes off. The eldest speedster answers before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Hey Ollie, did you know that Artemis and Wally have a baby?"

"What?!" Is heard loud and clear from the other line. Soon, the phrase was repeated.

Barry continued explaining, "They say that they are babysitting, but apparently they are keeping it quiet."

Wally's arms were flailing. "You didn't even give us a chance to explain!"

"Yeah, hang on," Barry said through the phone before raising his eyebrow at them. "Well? Ollie is demanding answers as are Dinah and Hal."

Artemis groaned. Of course, Ollie wouldn't be alone when something big was said. He must have been in the Watchtower. The news was sure to spread like wildfire now.

"Roy is going to kill you if you say," Artemis quietly said to Wally while shifting Lian in her arms.

"What does this have to do with Roy?" Barry asked while still on the phone. On the other line, they could hear inaudible speech from Ollie as he ranted on. There was a stare down between the three as Bart watched from the side, smiling as he wondered how they were going to get out of this one.

Artemis was the first to break the silence. "Here," She said as she gave Lian to Wally. The blonde walked up to Barry and held out her hand. "Give me the phone." Barry complied as he silently obeyed. Artemis turned and stared between Barry and Wally as she spoke into the receiver.

"Ollie, listen. Since Barry decided to stick his nose into someone else's business, let me clear this up. We are babysitting my niece, Lian. Roy's daughter." It was completely silent on the other end. "Hello?"

Barry stayed quiet as Bart grinned, going up to Lian to greet her by name. Another moment passed and as Artemis was about to hang up, she heard movement.

"Mind explaining why Ollie has been staring at the wall?" Dinah asked.

Artemis sighed. "He just found out he's a grandpa. That's all. Lian. She's Roy's and Jade's."

Another pregnant pause. Finally, Dinah asked, "Can you send pictures?"

Once Ollie got over the shock, he took part in enjoying the pictures, while asking to see her in person. Artemis told him to ask Roy about it since it wasn't her place. Ollie vowed to once he got the chance. That promise was soon kept. At least the news wasn't spread too far before the archer mentor talked to his adopted son. Dinah said that Ollie couldn't have been happier to see his granddaughter. Now to explain the joking manner Barry used to tell Wally's surprised parents and aunt about Lian…

* * *

_**BONUS!** _

_**Epilogue: 3 months later…** _

"Are you sure you don't want anything else for breakfast?" Wally asked again as he flipped an egg.

Artemis chuckled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm stuffed Wally. You've been spoiling me too much since I've been back."

"That's because I'm glad you're finally done with that undercover gig. It's lonely eating alone."

Artemis clasped her hand with his and squeezed tightly as she leaned in the crook of his neck. "I missed you too, but lighten up a bit on the food please. I can't eat as much as you."

Their moment was shortened due to a knock at the door. "Wonder who is coming by to visit this time." She mused aloud. Only her second day home and already she had a visit from Zatanna, M'gann, Connor, and had a long talk with her mom, Dick, Babs, Raquel, Ollie, Dinah, Billy, and Barry. Artemis opened the door and took a step back in surprise.

"Jade," She smiled and embraced her sister who returned the gesture. Artemis was so used to giving hugs lately that she didn't think about it. "Glad to see you know how to use the front door for once."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Red made me,"

Artemis' eyes brightened when she saw Roy holding Lian. Artemis gave him a one arm hug.

"Glad to see you made it through," Roy replied with a small smile.

"Thanks," Artemis looked down at Lian. "She's getting so big!" Lian happily reached for her aunt until she was passed over.

The two couples and baby spent the rest of the morning catching up. Wally remained at Artemis' side her hand in his, as Lian sat in front of her playing with blocks. Already the baby chucked a few at Wally for fun target practice, earning laughter from the others.

"The _Great One_," Jade replied while rolling her eyes, "Will return for another day."

Artemis took a sip of lemonade from her glass. "Goodie," she added sarcastically. Through her sister's insider information, Artemis was glad to at least put a stall to the Light and Reach, but no one knew for how long that would last.

When it was time for them to leave, Artemis and Wally made sure to give Lian a hug before handing her back to her mother.

"You know," Jade began with a sly grin, "Since you're back, you will be able to babysit more."

"Thanks Jade, but as much as I love Lian, at least let me enjoy some time off."

"Alright then. Later sis,"

Artemis sighed as she brought the empty cups of lemonade that was served, in the kitchen.

"I think that was the first time your sister didn't insult me in some way." Wally replied as he brought the rest of the cups. "And it was nice to see you so happy to see them."

Artemis began filling the dishwasher. "I don't know if they realized, but having Lian has done better for the both of them."

"Ever think about having kids?" He asked.

She had her back to him as she dried her hands and took her time to respond. "Sure, after a while. Not until after we're married…" Artemis turned around and couldn't help gasping. Wally had gotten down one knee with a small black velvet box in his hand. "Wally," She cooed, her hand to her mouth as her eyes softened.

"Artemis, as cheesy as this may sound, I spent the hardest three months with you gone, worried sick how you were handling. I'm not ready for more. Dick nearly gave me a heart attack a couple of times." He opened the box and revealed the ring. "I actually had this for a good while and kept holding off… until now. Artemis, please?"

"Please, what?" She sputtered out, smiling.

He lightly laughed. "Artemis, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Wally. Yes." He put the ring on her finger and joined together in a blissful kiss. When they separated, Artemis breathed out, "This isn't just about having kids is it?"

Wally shook his head as he smiled. "That can wait as long as we want. Just the two of us for now."

He grasped her left hand, tracing over the ring on her finger. As their lips touched once more, Artemis beamed inside. This was by far the best surprise she had gotten yet, and she couldn't wait for more.

* * *

_Hope you liked the little bonus at the end! This is the third or fourth time in a story the idea of marriage was brought up for these two. They are meant for each other and I really hope that they do officially get together soon after that recent episode._

_It will be a very sad day once the last episode comes around. Why just one more?! After "Summit", I had lots of feels and had to refrain from jumping up and down when Wally donned the costume and had Spitfire was reunited, hence why I had to add that last part instead of as a separate story. _

_And a small note, I have never seen any of the Back to the Future movies. Review!_


End file.
